


unexpected - trevor zegras

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 5





	unexpected - trevor zegras

trevor zegras was probably the biggest pain in your ass in the whole world. you’d lived next to him and patrick for plenty long enough for him to cut the shit, but he never did. patrick on the other hand quickly became one of your absolute best friends ever.

you and trevor were nothing like that though. you picked on each other, poked each others buttons, and knew just how to piss each other off. you’d hear the jokes under people’s breath about how cute you two would be, but you couldn’t imagine having to deal with someone like him. he was absolutely ridiculous.

plus, you were lucky enough to have a boyfriend who did not play hockey, but instead was on the lacrosse team. if there was one thing in your life you probably needed, it was a break from hockey. despite that patrick still managed to drag you to every game possible. ryan was not a fan by any means of the boys who lived next door to you. 

which is why when patrick begged you to come to a party you asked if you could bring ryan so that he wouldn’t be up your ass all night about who you were with or what you were doing. ryan begrudgingly agreed to go, almost instantly copping an attitude when you both started to socialize in the big house.

you knew it was jack’s house and you knew his parents were out of town for some tournament luke was playing in. ryan didn’t have as much of a problem with jack, so you weren’t sure why he was being such a pain in the ass that night.

but then you noticed his wandering eyes. they kept coming back to one girl and it was making your blood start to boil. she wasn’t exactly hiding the fact that she was looking at him either. 

you snap a little, turning to ryan, “you gonna stare at her all night or do you plan to enjoy your time with your girlfriend?”

ryan scoffs and looks down at you, “why are you always so jealous of other girls? do you really need me to constantly be giving you attention? are you that insecure?”

the words sting and you shake your head, trying to stand tall next to him. he wasn’t usually this mean, but he’d had a couple drinks now and you’d actually never been around him when he was under any influences.

“don’t be such a dick, ry,” you mumble, setting your can down, “i’m going to the bathroom.”

you bolt for the hallway, knowing exactly where the hughes’ half bath was located. patrick is stepping out as soon as you get near the door and his face lights up.

“hey!” he cheers, picking you up in a hug.

he carefully sets you back down, a big smile on his face like usual. you swore he was the happiest guy you knew. 

“moynihan, my favorite boy, what are you doing over here?” you giggle, holding his hands to help him stand up straight.

he gives a poor attempt at whispering as he leans in, “i was making out with that hot girl from ap english class.”

you know exactly who he was talking about and you pull him in for another hug. he’d been chasing this girl for months now, but was too afraid to say too much to her.

“get out of here. go get her!” you encourage, shooing him off towards the direction of the rest of the party.

you make quick work in the bathroom and step out, immediately running into someone. you curse whatever luck you had that night because of course it’s trevor. he frowns a little, but glances behind him before looking down at you.

“sorry,” he mumbles, putting his hand on your hip as he steps by you.

you’re immediately taken aback as the bathroom door closes and you figure he must have gotten sick or something. as you round the corner back to the party you think maybe his sorry had meant a lot more than the original intent.

you see ryan with some girl pressed up against the wall. he’s got his hands halfway up her shirt and one of his legs slotted between hers. it’s enough to make you feel like you’re going to throw up, and the gasp that leaves your mouth seems to be heard by everyone in the room.

ryan picks his head up from near the girls neck and his eyes blow wide when he sees you. he’s immediately reaching for you, but you’re heading back down the hall, trying to get past the half bath and into the garage so you can make a run for it. you can’t believe he was really like this. you’d been told to keep an eye on him way back when your relationship started, but you didn’t believe he’d ever do something like this for real. especially when he’d shown up with you.

“hey, hold on!” you hear ryan yell and then he’s got a hand around your wrist, pulling you back into his chest.

you turn around, ready to slap him but he catches it with his other hand, backing you against the wall. he takes a step back and shakes his head.

“you were seriously going to hit me?” he yells and you know a crowd has gathered at the beginning of the hall where you’d just come from.

“what the fuck is your problem, ryan? who do you think you are!” you raise your voice as the tears start to burn hot behind your eyes.

he laughs and shakes his head, “you’re crazy, you know that? you didn’t even see me kiss that girl, did you?”

you go to argue, but you stop. you hadn’t actually seen him kiss her, no, but they weren’t exactly playing innocent either. you recognize then that he’s trying to make you look like the bad person and you shake your head.

“i’m so done playing your games, ryan. this is over. we’re over,” you turn away, walking into the garage and slamming the door behind you. 

you pace the area, still fuming. you’d thought you really liked ryan, but you realize the whole time that he’d probably been using you. he loved to get as much attention as possible and he sure got it tonight with the scene he’d caused. when you hear the garage door open and close you spin around quickly, thinking he’d come back for more. when you see trevor standing there, readjusting the stupid dodgers hat on his head that he always wore you almost wanted to punch him.

“just save it, zegras. i really don’t want your pity party tonight,” you say, trying to sound confident but it wavers quickly. 

you realize then that you’re starting to cry and you can’t hold it back any longer. trevor was the last person you wanted to break down in front of, but here you were. he’d probably never let you forget it either.

but what he does then surprises you more than anything. he quickly walks down the stairs and over to you, swallowing you up in a big hug, letting you bury your face into his chest. he rubs your back as you finally let the tears go, not saying a word the entire time. 

“i know i’m not moyni, but you can talk to me right now. i promise what you say in this garage stays between the two of us,” he says gently, pulling back once you’ve calmed down.

he keeps you in his arms still, wiping at your tear tracks. you lean into his hand a little, feeling so exhausted from crying so hard. he sees this and keeps you upright, his arm holding tight around your waist. you know from the look on his face that he’s being genuine so you let your guard down for the first time ever around him.

“i just don’t get it, trev,” you sigh, “i tried so hard for us to be a good thing and it seems like all he ever did was fight me on it. why am i so hard for guys to deal with?”

trevor’s heart breaks a little at how defeated you sound, “no, no you aren’t hard to deal with at all. you and i may fight, but shit like what he just pulled is unacceptable. you deserve respect and to be treated well. he had no right to do what he did and then accuse you of being the one in the wrong.”

you can see that trevor is getting worked up with the situation so you bring a hand up to his cheek, rubbing your thumb along it. you laugh a little, which gets a confused look out of him.

“who would have thought trevor zegras would be the first one to be by my side when everything falls apart,” you smile up at him, finally not feeling like you need to cry anymore.

the smile he sends you is one you’re pretty sure you’ve never seen before and you’d be a liar if you said he didn’t look good then. 

“well i might pick on you and piss you off, but no one else gets to do that. and the stunt he pulled makes me want to put his head through the wall,” he scowls suddenly and you pat his chest.

“mrs. hughes would murder you if you messed up any wall in that house,” you joke, making trevor laugh a little.

he nods, sighing a little, “yeah, you’re right. what do you say we head back and watch movies or something? your parents are out of town, aren’t they?”

“they are, yeah. santa monica to visit my aunt and uncle,” you confirm.

trevor drops his arms from around you, but grabs your hand as he heads for the garage door.

“let’s go then. you deserve a better night than this,” he smiles back at you.


End file.
